PROJECT SUMMARY ? Core 1 This Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (Core 1) will serve as an essential central resource to support the quantitative needs of research projects proposed by investigators involved in this Program Project Grant (PPG). Specifically, this Core will provide biostatistics and bioinformatics leadership and expertise in collaboration with the Clinical Trials and Imaging Core (Core 2) and Correlative Sciences and Immune Monitoring Core (Core 3) to all three proposed Projects. These projects investigate the safety, efficacy and mechanisms of novel immunotherapeutic approaches to the treatment of patients with glioblastoma, a diagnosis with extremely poor prognosis. Project 1 investigates the use of Cytomegalovirus (CMV) pp65 loaded dendritic cell (DC) vaccines with Td pre-conditioning and CD27 monoclonal antibody in patients newly diagnosed with glioblastoma (GBM), Project 2 assesses infusions of monocytes transfected with GBM Ag CMV pp65-LAMP in patients newly diagnosed with GBM, and Project 3 studies oncolytic poliovirus (PVSRIPO) immunotherapy with subsequent lomustine in patients with recurrent WHO grade 4 glioma. Innovative, state- of-the art methodology will be used by this Core in the statistical design and analysis of proposed clinical trials and correlative studies.